THE BELO ASLEEP
by Estrela Polar
Summary: How would the story of Sleeping Beauty in yaoi version with the zodiac knights.


THE BELO ASLEEP

Somewhere in the world in six young age facha 18 to 20 years was training in a gym, until they enter a 21 years old man to talk to them.

Muti: Come my children, that's enough for today, it's time to go to sleep.

Darien: More now, is neither 11:00 Hs father of night.

Muti: I know, only that tomorrow all of us and all the other recruits, we will raise 6: Morning 00hs, for we have many dimensions to go take care and monitoring, as well as build mechanical portals, so all have to sleep early.

Serena: More why all this daddy?

Muti: You know the Chaos prison seal is losing strength, so we have to advance in.

Diego: All right, we'll go to sleep, the more we want you to tell a story to us.

Muti: I'll tell then. This story is called: THE BEAUTIFUL ASLEEP.

Long ago in the distant lands of northern Europe, there was a great kingdom called ROSALINDA, this kingdom had that name because it was where he had many roses of various types and colors, even blue. Plus this kingdom was a little sad, because the king did not have a successor to his crown and because of that the queen felt guilty about it. The King of the kingdom was called Aiolos and the Queen was called Marin. One day, a very curious elf who lived near the palace of the kingdom saw the sad queen near the palace rose garden, then decided to see what it was that was going to find out why this sadness. But he ended up making a lot of noise and it caught the attention of Queen.

Marin: Is anyone there?

Then the elf teleported and appeared in front of the queen.

Marin: Who are you?

Mu: My name is Mu, I am an elf who lives near the castle of the realm. I've been seeing her sadness and know how to make Your Highness has a baby.

Marin: What I have to do to have a child of my husband and king?

Then the elf took three roses and gave the queen, the first was red as blood, the second was white as snow and the last was black as night.

Mu: Put these three flowers under your pillow, before the king go to bed I will give you a potion that enabled him to get pregnant at the end of the day I'll take you to the potion.

Marin: Thank Mu.

Mu: You're queen.

Shortly thereafter the elf disappeared, while the queen went to the castle setting things up to get your spouse that was coming trip; as the elf, he went to his teacher, a wise elf named Shion.

Multiple Master, what are the ingredients of a potion that allows a person to get pregnant?

Shion: What do you want a potion such Mu?

Mu: Because I want to help the queen to have a child, so I want to make this potion, since I promised I'd help her to have a child.

Shion: Well since you promised, I will tell you the ingredients to see if watching: Citra an apple, fresh moss the size of a hand, two handful of magic snow, water sphere of love and finally petals of a rose rainbow. Paid attention?

Mu: Yes, I watched, I will now look for the ingredients.

So Mu was searching for ingredients for the potion, the Citra apple he got the highest tree that had the kingdom, fresh moss he got the statue of Athena, the magic snow he got on a mountain near the white fairy castle the sphere of water of love he managed the temple of Aphrodite and finally the rainbow rose petals in the center of the planet earth. Soon after getting all the ingredients, he took to the house where he lived with his master, there they made the potion and then the Mu took the potion for the Queen.

Mu: Queen, here is the potion.

Marin: Thank you.

Mu: You must take it before having any contact with her husband.

Marin: I'll do that.

Soon after the elf disappear, King Aioros arrived, he thought the potion was a drink that his wife had sent to him, the more she took everything and said it was for her. After they had a long night of love, nine months after the queen had a child who had blue eyes pool, marine blue hair, was a boy, looked more like a girl, but also had a pint on the left side, just above the lip. The next day the queen and the king showed the child for the whole kingdom.

Condesa 1: What a beautiful child.

Condesa 2: What is her name?

Marin: Why have come to me through three roses your name is Aphrodite. Aphrodite prince.

Aioros: the birth of my beautiful son, we will make a great party baptized. You invite the magical beings to bless our prince.

All EEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Aioros: Notary, ask the cook to prepare the golden plates.

Dokko: Yes my king.

Soon after the king's order, the clerk went to the kitchen to talk to the cook to prepare it the golden plates to the magical beings who would bless the Prince on the day of your party. More Cook realized that there had golden plates enough for all guests beings and told the clerk that he decided to communicate the king.

Aioros: May you all attend this party to grace our prince. AH AH AH AH.

Dokko: Your Highness, do not have enough gold dishes.

Aioros: AHAH. How come we do not have enough gold plates?

Dokko: That's what was seen in the kitchen my king.

Aioros: So we'll have to leave out one of the magical creatures. It's the only way.

Marin: More whom we will leave out, my king?

Aioros: Registrar bring the list.

Dokko: Yes my king.

Then the scribe showed the list to the king and the queen, then they went into a consensus and decided that the magical creature that would not be invited to the party would be the red fairy. As was also called King Shura and the Shina queen, as well as their son, Prince Carlo, Better known as Death Mask. On the party all guests and when the kings themselves they greeted very happy, since they were great friends and they had also planned to with their children, where they were very happy.

Aioros: Shura good to see you my friend.

Shura: I say the same Aioros.

Aioros: Let's come my friends.

Shura: It's great to see you again my friend. Carlo go to the birthplace see her husband.

So the young prince went to the cradle see the baby, he was under a cord which had a pendant with a picture of a crab and a fish, in that it was playing with the little prince Aphrodite, a little later came the godfathers wizards would grace the prince Aphrodite with their gifts. They were in total three godfathers wizards, blue mage, green mage and white mage, blue wizard called Kamus godfather, the godfather green magician called Miro and white magician godfather was called Shaka. The first sponsor wizard will give this was the Kamus

Kamus: For this beautiful child I gave the gift of intelligence and the gift of a beautiful voice.

So soon after the magician said, out of his wand a blue star that entered the prince. Then came the magician green godfather.

Miro: For this beautiful child, I give the gift of a unique beauty and the gift of sincerity.

As when blue mage gave his gift to the prince, when the green wizard finished speaking, many green star out of his wand and entered the prince, but when white magician godfather would give their gifts for the little prince came a Red whirl, where appeared red godfather wizard named Saga and he was very angry at not being invited.

Saga: So I was not invited to the christening of the little prince?

Then the prince's parents took him on her lap afraid of the magician. Soon after Miro magician ruled

Miro: You are not welcome.

Saga: Are you sure the poison?

Shaka: The Miro is right, you are not welcome here.

The king tried to calm the red mage.

Aioros: I'm sorry for not having invited him great magician, most is that we did not know where to find it, since no one knows where you live.

Saga: Okay, I understand, therefore I will deliver my gift to the little prince. You are beautiful child upon reaching his 18th birthday, he espetará finger on a spinning wheel to make fabric roses and die. AH AH AH AH.

So after the magician speak their sentence left his staff a red smoke that surrounded the prince as a curse.

Aioros: Prendão it.

When the guards tried to arrest the magician, he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Soon after the child's parents were desperate, more Kamus magician calmed.

Kamus: Do not worry if Majesties, there is still hope, Shaka has not yet given his blessing to the child.

Marin: You can undo this curse?

Shaka: I'm sorry majesty, plus the Saga is very powerful, more can I modify the curse. When this beautiful child reach their 18th birthday, he espertará your finger on a spinning wheel to make fabric roses he will not die, the more he will sleep for a hundred years until a true love shall stir him up with a kiss.

Soon after speaking, many white stars came out of his wand and entered the prince. Soon after the party is waxed, the more the king too afraid of the death of his son ordered the burning of all the rocks of the kingdom, meanwhile the wise men got together and decided to take care of the prince until after he completes his 18th birthday he would be returned to your family safe after making that decision, the magicians sponsors spoke this alternative to the parents of the prince, then the king and the queen gave the prince most were very sad, even though it was for the good of your child.

18 years later.

Prince Aphrodite grew into a young man of great beauty, a beauty that captivated even the animals, mainly because of its sweetness, he lived with his godparents magicians, most thought they were his uncles and that was no father and mother. Aphrodite was a young man besides very beautiful, was also very good, a little vain, over who was always smiling and captivating all the animals around him, he was very fond of his groomsmen, more felt very sad, for he had no contact with anyone other than their sponsors, even more so he was happy, the more you feel stuck. One day he was walking through the woods when he began to talk to their animal friends, and the Mu elf was responsible speaking news from the castle to the magicians sponsors of Prince when he was not in the cabin they lived in the forest.

Aphrodite: Oh, my little friends. I'm a little sad.

Then the animals made guy that wanted to know why.

Aphrodite: I'm sad because I dreamed tonight with a prince, plus my uncles would not let me I get near him, as if it were something wrong.

The animals did guys that asked: What uncles?

Aphrodite: My uncles Miro, Camus and Shaka, they keep telling me not to go near any person, the more I feel very alone in this forest. Good'll bathe.

Then the prince was bathing in a lake that was in the woods, while he bathed he began singing with a beautiful voice, so that all animals be quiet so they could hear the music, which was very beautiful when sung by it. While Prince Aphrodite sang during his bath, Prince Carlo paced the same woods, until he heard the song that was sung.

Carlo: More than beautiful song? Where did she come from?

Then the prince Carlo was following the music until we arrived at the same lake where he was the prince Aphrodite, when he saw the young man coming out of the bathroom he was amazed with such beauty.

Carlo: But who is so beautiful flower of the field that I just saw? I need to know you better.

Soon the prince approached the young to be able to meet him, so he was noticed by the young.

Aphrodite: Who are you?

Carlo: My name is Carlo, beautiful flower and you?

Aphrodite: I must not say. I've never seen you in these parts, since I know this entire forest.

Carlo: Why you can not tell me your name?

Aphrodite: It's because my uncles told not to talk to strangers.

Carlo: More I've introduced myself, we are no longer strangers.

Aphrodite: You're right. Well my name is ... There my God I'm atrazado have to go.

So the prince took the hand of the young.

Carlo: Actually I can see you again?

Aphrodite: Yes Meet me at the cabin that has the center of this forest..

Then the prince left. Meanwhile in the cabin the magicians tried to make a clothing sponsor, a cake and get the house in order to celebrate the birthday of the young prince Aphrodite, before taking it back to his family, most were not having much hesitation in this task, was so that Miro had an idea.

Miro: Personal, Aphrodite will soon be coming and as we are not succeeding in doing the laundry and the cake for him, I think we should use our wands.

Shaka: But that is very dangerous Miro, Saga can find us.

Kamus: Not if we take care.

Shaka: All right, most do the following, I'll get you two wands and cap any holes that may give us away.

Miro: All right.

Then they began to plug all the holes they had in the hut and soon after Shaka arrived with wands

Shaka: I'm responsible for clothing Aphrodite, Kamus is responsible for cake and Miro you get the house cleaning.

Miro: Do what, I have no choice even.

So let's start

Then they started doing the tasks that had been determined, Shaka made a suit all white, meanwhile Camus made the cake was being done and Miro got the cleaning when Prince was almost home Miro mused that clothing should be green and not white, so began a mess that made magic would stop in the fireplace of the house giving signal for the Saga find out where was the Prince was Aphrodite. Finally the suit was white in color, it already misses late because evil had already discovered where the prince was and when the prince came home had a big surprise.

Aphrodite: Uncles, arrived. What's going on?

All: Happy birthday Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: Thank you. Uncles I have a great surprise, I found a very handsome man today.

Shaka: I'm sorry Aphrodite more you can not see this man.

Aphrodite: Why?

Kamus: I think it is time to speak the truth Shaka.

Miro: Aphrodite, you can not see this man because you will return to the house of his real parents, mainly because you are a prince Aphrodite and is already promised to another prince.

Aphrodite: But that's not fair.

Kamus: Sintimos very Aphrodite.

Shaka: Today at dusk in'll take you to your parents.

Meanwhile in the country of Aphrodite castle kings were talking about marriage.

Aioros: It'll be good to see the Aphrodite after so many years separated from him.

Shura: You should be very glad my friend.

Aioros: And I'm the same, I do not know what my child likes to do to cause this curse that made him had to be separated from us.

Shura: Most everything just right, so Carlo and the Aphrodite married and moved soon after marriage to the castle I sent build.

Aioros: Shura, I do not see my son for years and you already want to be separated from him?

Shura: Do not take this my friend. More our children need privacy after getting married.

When King Aioros would retort, they heard the prince's horse gallop Carlo who has just arrived, so the king Shura was approved your child and talk to him.

Shura: You are atrazado Carlo, between and go change clothes, because her suitor to arrive.

Carlo: Well, I will not marry me.

Shura: How well will not marry?

Carlo: I found my great love and will marry him.

Shura: Well you will not make it.

Carlo: More I will.

Then the prince Carlo scampered castle. Meanwhile Prince Aphrodite was already near the castle along with its godfather magicians, they entered the castle by a passage that was made by Mu, so they did not have to use their magic to keep a low profile of Saga, when they arrived at the Prince from the room they tried to make him be happy he was very sad.

Miro: Cheer Aphrodite, you will get married and will be very happy.

Aphrodite: How will I be happy if you are separating me from my great love.

Kamus: How can you know if it was his great love, if you only saw once?

Shaka: The Kamus is right Aphrodite, more is will be your destination, there is no way to stop him and this is our last gift to you.

So with a nod all three wands, wizards sponsors created a small crown and a longs and put n prince, the more he began to cry as soon as we saw in the mirror, just after the magicians sponsors left the room. More meanwhile in forest career Prince Carlo was coming into the cabin where Aphrodite lived 18 years of his life, but when they called Aphrodite he was caught by the servants of the Saga.

Saga: Time, time, and thinking that I would get the Aphrodite, more just taking a prince.

Carlo: Who are you?

Saga: Saga, for your displeasure or do not remember ever having seen in a long time Prince Carlo?

Carlo: I do not know who you are.

Saga: Oh, so you hurt me, take it to the castle and let cherish the dungeon.

Then the prince was taken by the Saga of servants to his castle, meanwhile he went to the Aioros king of the castle to kill Aphrodite O prince, he entered the castle in the form of a red fire and stood near the wall of the room with it he drew the attention of the young prince, when Aphrodite was come near, the fire was moving away with the prince to his heels, arriving in a tower where he assumed the form of a spinning wheel, Prince Aphrodite of curiosity put finger on the needle and just sticking him and fainted when the godfathers wizards arrived it was too late, so they put Aphrodite in the bed of his room and then put all the castle to sleep, then were rescue the prince Carlo for it to awaken Aphrodite, meanwhile Prince Carlo tried to escape the dungeon Saga, most did not get why he was stuck on the wall current, soon appeared Saga.

Saga: So Prince Carlo, is enjoying the accommodations?

Carlo: You'll pay for this wizard.

Saga: We will see.

So Saga showed the prince Aphrodite sleeping peacefully in the room of the castle of his parents.

Saga: Who knew that your peasant would be your beautiful suitor Prince Aphrodite, but do not worry, in a hundred years the castle doors that opened and you will be released, the more you may never get to meet your love, for you can is very old or maybe dead, hahahahaha.

Carlo: We will see.

So Saga left the laughing dungeon, the sooner after the godfather magicians arrived in order to free the prince, more before leaving in the cell they gave a gift to him, that helps up.

Kamus: To protect all the darts, I give you this shield.

Miro: To fight with courage and with all your love I give you is sword.

Shaka: And to get faster to your destination I give you this magical horse.

So when they were leaving the castle the Wizard surveillance crow raised the alarm and then they had to run a lot, most managed to leave the castle, when they were getting close to Aphrodite's castle, the Saga sent a spell that made emerge huge thorns around the palace, using his sword, Prince Carlo managed to get close to the castle, when he was about to enter the castle lightning struck at the entrance showing the Saga, which soon after became a huge dragon.

Then she began to struggle between them, plus the prince was beginning to take the worst was when he had an idea and using it, he managed to jam the sword in the heart of the wizard, right after he got inside the castle running, most having as guide the godfathers wizards, who advised him where to go to get to the room of Aphrodite, when he came in the room and saw the Aphrodite sleeping peacefully in bed, was so charming with such beauty, which came close to the bed and did not resist and took a kiss of love in the mouth, thereby causing the spell was broken. Soon the prince woke Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: What are you doing here Carlo?

Carlo: I'm here for our wedding my love.

Aphrodite: Glad it's you I'm getting married and not with someone else.

Carlo: I think so too.

So the two went down the stairs to the hall where the parents of the bride and groom were amazed at the beauty of this young and happy couple, then we performed the marriage, soon after the ceremony hear a grand ball where even the godfathers wizards were present, including the elves living Castle hand, more during the ball Miro and Shaka were changing the Aphrodite clothing color and they lived happily ever after.

END

Muti: Now it's time to go to bed boys, why are you late, you all.

Kitana: More've teacher, tells another story.

Muti: Do not miss all the world going to bed now, or were left without dessert tomorrow for breakfast.

Diego: Do what you know, let's staff.

All children: Good night dad.

Muti: good night my children.

All recruits: Good teacher night.

Muti: Good evening and durman well.

Then everyone went to bed.

END

I hope you enjoyed my story, any questions, suggestions, criticism or praise just send an email to wilhanamaral .br.


End file.
